Dual dragon
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: what would happen if another fire bender join the join the Gaang in the beggining, this is his story. Rated T to be sure. pairing people must ask them.


A/N: this is just an a idea I had I can't get out of my mind

Note the Oc costume is the typical fire benders armor..

The dual Dragon

Normal pov.

In a Fire nation battleship there was a young man doing guard while looking at the horizon thinking.

Young man's pov.

While looking at the horizon the young man sighs, 'wonder what master Jeong is doing right now', there I was the only difference between me and the others soldiers was that I have two swords sheathed in my back

"Hey!" asked another soldier but older.

"What is it?"

"The price wants training, and the general wants you to go."

"Ok" the young soldier answers with a nod, and head the harbor (that's how it's called, Right?).

There he found the ex-heir to the fire nation throne prince Zuko punching and kicking fire balls while the retired General and 'Dragon of the West' giving the basics of fire bending, the prince seems angry at this tough.

"Why do I have to keep with doing just this, teach me something more advance, I'm ready for it."

"You aren't ready yet you need patience, you have to master the basics before going to the advance, even the strongest of the bender can be strike down with them."

I just stand there waiting.

This is the last thing for today, if you pass this then we are moving to more advance fire bending, you got to beat him" the Dragon of the west says as he pointed at me.

Without warning the prince charges at me punching and kicking fireballs at me, while I dodge all of them, make in it seen like I was having a hard time, but it was rather easy, in some point of this he manage(to my surprise) to corner me, he prepare a finishing hit… but his legs defense were wide open to which I just slides in the floor trap his legs with mine and make him fall, I use the momentum to stand and put my right leg in his back pushing him with my body weight to make him stay in place, engulf my right fist with fire and prepare a finishing hit while he prepare for the attack closing his eyes… just for me to stop my fist and vanishing the flames near his face.

"You see, you haven't mastered the basics yet, if you have them you would have won."

"I want the rematch!" Zuko screams.

"no I said that's all for today, tomorrow we continue" as the ex-general said this I started making my way to my watch spot, Zuko wanted to give me no option but fighting him tough, as he punched a fireball at me, and I deflected no hiding this time the fact that it was easy doing so.

I Wonder how was I able to call him friend once, and how the hell did he won over Mai's heart is a mystery yet to be solve, no, he just want to go back and make his father proud and be the "hero that beat the avatar" thinking that by doing so everything will be normal again, how blind can he be, because that's not happening any day soon, maybe not even happening at all.

Zuko you're not going to be as strong as you want to be by, been a stuck up prince that want to kill someone that may not exist at all anymore to satisfied your uncaring father, that is never going to love you, that burn in your face is more than enough prove of that.

When I finally make it to my spot I see an eagle coming towards the ship more exactly toward me it was Anhk, when he land in my arm I notice a piece of paper in his ankle, I took it off and read it…..

Zuko's pov

I was finally relax for once in month's when.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A large growl wakes me up I run in the direction of the growl and to my shock I see one of my soldiers, screaming while punching and kicking fireballs at the ocean, I was about to give him a piece of my mind when a hand stopped me from doing so, it was my uncle.

"Don't intervene, you didn't read that letter" he tells me, while burning a piece of paper I suppose is said letter, then for everyone surprise, he breaths out fire just like my uncle is said to.

Just as he finish, he falls to the ground in his knees, but still conscious and crying I was going to him but my uncle stopped me.

"I'll take care of this" he said and make his way over to him seen as this is something my uncle was better for I make my way back inside.

Young man pov

I see that Iroh is coming this way and he stares at me for a while until he finally said "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Sir don't take me wrong but next time we make it to a port I going to leave the ship."

"I understand if I was you I probably do the same."

"Thanks you sir for everything." I said while stopping crying and going to my room.

((((((((Some days later))))))))

There was nothing but question from the other members of the ship even Zuko asked Iroh if he was teaching me as well negated to have done so, Zuko seen like he was going to ask me to teach, ,him how to do that but, a signal in the sky took the attention of everyone in the place, I hear Zuko giving orders some one give him an telescope he look and said something that surprised me "the last air bender quite young for his long age, call my uncle! And tell him we found the avatar."

Didn't' take us long before we found a village, we disembark one guy came running at us weapon in hand, Zuko took him down without problem just two kicks, Zuko started examining the villager that were mostly kids and women and started the "intimidation montage" as I called and the guy from before fought (if you can call that a fight) Zuko again just to be taken down with his own weapon.

After more "intimidation montage" a kid manages to make Zuko fall now this was something I didn't spectate he was just a child and was he supposed to be the avatar the one I have to help.

After seen that he was causing damage to the village "if I go with you, you'll leave everyone alone?" forget I said anything he's noble at least, Zuko just nod and some others soldiers took him into the ship I heard a girl said something but couldn't catch it and went inside, when we were taking him to the jail I make my move.

"Hey Leng."

"What?"

"Sorry for this."

"Wha-" he didn't manage to finish as I punched him right in the face knocking him out.

The kid look at me and ask "what are you doing" and I answer "helping you come lets go for your stab" I said as I dragged him with me, we go through some soldiers that knew I was betraying them, Leng between them, seems I didn't hit him hard enough, we found a fire bender that punched a fire ball at us I was going to reflected but the kid just jump and free himself from the rope in his hands and I knockout the fire bender, the kid look through some doors but just found a sleeping Iroh after apologizing he shut the door slowly and we found Zuko's bedroom where I knew was his stab he enters and the door close herself,' Zuko must have been there' after some noise of fighting I manage to open the door and see Zuko going inside a ventilation duct I do the same and jump to stop Zuko from catching the kid but he grabs the kids leg and pull him down with us, I manage to land in my feet's but the other two didn't they stood up and started fighting I was going to help, but other soldiers manage to contain me when I finish with them I see as the kid falls to the frozen sea, then I saw a creature flying with the girl and guy from the tribe that we just attacked, but what shocked me more was that the kid appeared levitating with water making a wave that took everyone down me included , when i manage to stood up I see the kid flying to the creature but " hey don't leave me here!" I screamed with all my strength that make the guys from the water tribe look at me with confusion, but the kid knew what I mean as he lower the creature I signaled for me to jump on top of it.

We manage to regain a distance but I heard as did the others the scream of Zuko telling to bring us down as he and Iroh shoot a strong fireball at us I didn't lose the time and deflected to an ice wall making it break and drooping tons of ice in the ship making it stay in place.

(((((Minutes later))))))

"Aang would you make me the favor of telling me… WHY DID YOU HELP HIM" the tanned wannabe-warrior said while pointing at me.

"Well, he help me to escape"

Why would you help him?" the girl asked me with an obvious glare and mistrust.

"I hate the fire nation" I simply state.

"Why would you hate them it's your Nation after all you could be just helping us to stab us in the back later?"

Tell have you been in a fight before, and I mean a real one, one that you have to kill the one standing in front of you" he stood silence "I tough so."

What does that have to do with anything?"

If you did then you'll be able to tell how much I hate them by just watching my eyes, when I talk about the Fire nation you can see the rage reflected in my eyes." As I said this I remove my helmet revealing my red blood hair and crimson eyes.

They have caused a lot of pain."

"Can you tell us?" asked the kid a guess names is Aang by what his friends just call him.

"Sure, But first my name is Kirxo, Akuma Kirxo."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

If people like it I'll make another chapter

So tell me what you guys think


End file.
